real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Robinson
John Edward Robinson (December 27th, 1943 - ) is a serial killer, con man, embezzler, kidnapper, and forger. He has been on the wrong side of the law for his entire life, first being arrested in 1969 after years of being a terrible student. In this case, he was jailed for embezzlement of $33,000 from a doctor. He was arrested for embezzlement once again in 1980. In 1984, he forced a 19-year old named Paula Godfrey missing, and she was never found again. In 1985, he forced another woman to go "missing", and again in 1987. In 1994, a woman and her 15-year old daughter disappeared. He "worked" with many others, but became less elusive over time. In 2000, 2 women were found dead near his field. He was charged with murder of 5 women, despite most likely killing many others. He was given the death penalty and is currently sitting on death row at the El Dorado Correctional Facility in Butler County, Kansas. Because he made contact with most of his post-1993 victims via on-line chat rooms, he is sometimes referred to as "the Internet's first serial killer". Background Robinson was arrested for the first time in Kansas City in 1969, after embezzling $33,000 from the medical practice of Dr. Wallace Graham, where he had secured a job as an X-ray technician using forged credentials. He was sentenced to three years' probation. In 1970 Robinson violated probation by moving back to Chicago without his probation officer's permission, and took a job as an insurance salesman at the R.B. Jones Company. In 1971 he was arrested once again for embezzling firm funds, and ordered back to Kansas City where his probation was extended. In 1975 it was extended again after another arrest, this time on charges of securities fraud and mail fraud in connection with a phony "medical consulting" company he had formed in Kansas City. During this period, Robinson cultivated and maintained the outward appearance of a community-minded citizen and family man; he became a Scoutmaster, a baseball coach and a Sunday school teacher. In 1977 he talked his way onto the board of directors of a local charitable organization and forged a series of letters from its executive director to the mayor of Kansas City, and from the mayor to other civic leaders, commending his generous volunteer efforts and generally singing his praises. Eventually he had himself named the organization's Man of the Year, and threw a festive awards luncheon in his own honor. In 1979 Robinson finally completed probation; but in 1980 he was arrested again on multiple charges, including embezzlement and check forgery, for which he served 60 days in jail in 1982. After his release he formed a bogus hydroponics business and swindled $25,000 from a friend, to whom he promised a fast investment return so that he could pay for his dying wife's health care. At this time he reportedly began sexually propositioning his neighbors' wives, resulting in a fistfight with one of the husbands. He also claimed to have joined a secret sadomasochism cult called the International Council of Masters, and to have become its "Slavemaster", whose duties included luring victims to gatherings to be tortured and raped by cult members. Trivia *Robinson is incarcerated at the same prison as fellow serial killer Dennis Rader ("The BTK Strangler") and mass shooter Frazier Glenn Miller, Jr.. Category:Serial Killer Category:Embezzlers Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:List Category:Male Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Modern Villains Category:Mongers Category:Elderly Category:Criminals Category:Tricksters Category:Liars Category:Thugs Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Neutral Evil